Pichu Bros. in Party Panic
| broadcast_us= | screen=yes | screenshot=Pichu Bros in Party Panic.png | en_series= | en_op=Side by Side | ja_op=ぼくらピチュピチュブラザーズ！ | ja_ed=ニャースのパーティ | olmteam=? | scenario=武上純希 | storyboard=浅田裕二 | director=浅田裕二 | artn=2 | art=松原徳弘 | art2=一石小百合 | footnotes= }} Pichu Bros. in Party Panic (Japanese: ぼくたちピチューブラザーズ・パーティはおおさわぎ！のまき We are the Pichu Brothers - The 'Great Party Uproar!' Chapter) is a special episode of the Pokémon anime. Unlike normal episodes, the only way to watch it is through Pokémon Channel for Nintendo GameCube, which was released in Japan on July 18, 2003 and in the United States on December 1, 2003. The episode is split into five parts. Professor Oak will show the first part as soon as he has introduced himself and further parts are then unlocked each day. After the events of the sixth day, the full version can be viewed on the television or at the campfire. From this point, versions in other languages are randomly found in crates. The animation of the actual party was composed in 3D computer graphics. This section, featuring the song Meowth's Party, is different on each viewing as what Meowth does is chosen from a vast number of interactions. Plot Part One The special episode starts off with a view of the big city at night. The camera zooms in to see , , , and three standing atop of a building. Meowth begins to rant about a plan that he has as he thrusts up three crescent-shaped cards with fruit outlined in them. One of them holds the moon in its gaping circle while music starts to play. Side by Side - Pichu and Pichu begins to play. The night turns to day in the city and the camera zooms in to see Pichu big and Pichu little happily playing. The Pichu run off through the city and up a lamp post. Upon jumping off, they land on a ledge and begin to run and play again. The camera goes to a , admiring herself in the mirror. She turns to see , , , , , , and each holding one of the crescents Meowth had from earlier. Smoochum jumps into the camera and the camera switches to . Teddiursa is stuffing its face full of Acorns inside of a hole in a tree, hiding them in its cheeks. When it tries to get out of the tree, its face gets stuck. With a bit of struggling, it's able to free itself and goes tumbling down to the ground, landing on its head. The episode switches to many pipes which squirt water. A brave plays around them, dodging all of the water. Once it looked like it'd been hit with one, it was seen hanging playfully from one of the pipes, then jumping off. The episode goes to jumping into a small river and swimming happily. It begins to bounce in and out of the water before the episode displays Pichu's Pokémon Clubhouse. The Pichu brothers come running along with their friends Magby, Teddiursa, and Wooper. Soon, Smoochum comes running in as well, acting frantic as she begins to explain what she saw. As she explained, Pichu big imagined the crescent moon crushing him and his brother. He then gets an idea to see for themselves and they run off. They stand atop a building and look down on the other Pokémon. A and a walk by, carrying the cards. Soon after seeing them, a Ledyba flies by, also holding one of the cards. Teddiursa begins to imagine the food shapes in the middle. They find themselves walking through the park, trying to figure out what was happening, when they came across a and an playing with the cards. They ran over, demanding answers. Aipom took Smeargle's tail and began to draw all the fruits from the middle of crescent shapes. When they still couldn't get it, Aipom drew something else, what looked like a clock, with Smeargle's tail. Magby seemed to be the first to identify it. Part Two The drawing led the gang to a large building. With the help of Teddiursa's nose, they found themselves inside of an old warehouse. Once more, Teddiursa sniffed the air and found where the fruit from Aipom's drawing were. Once they tried to run over to the fruit, the three Squirtle seen earlier stopping them. The Cubone from earlier explained the crescent shaped cards were invitations and the fruit was for everyone who was invited. The three Squirtle and the Cubone kicked out the gang. However, Teddiursa was able to get away and go back to the fruit. Wobbuffet popped up, scaring Teddiursa and get it kicked out as well. Meowth then shows up, yelling at the Pokémon to get upstairs and rehearse a song they'd be singing for the party they were throwing. Meanwhile, the gang sits sadly on the stairs of a stoop in the city, looking at the sky. Suddenly, an invitation flies across from the wind which the gang chases after. Meowth decided to check on the upstairs to see if it was ready. Nothing was being set up but a lonely chair by the three Squirtle. Cubone had also set up some metal cans and barrels and began playing the drums on them, to which Meowth called it a 'numbskull'. Cubone became depressed, so Meowth reassured it that he didn't mean what he said and that Cubone didn't have to help the Squirtle. Cubone was able to keep playing the drums. Happily, Cubone went straight back to it. Part Three The episode then switches to the gang chasing after the invitation. Smoochum became distracted by a mirror. She fixed up her hair. Then when the invitation floated over the river, Wooper decided to jump in for a swim. Magby fell into the water, landing on Wooper's head. Now it was just the Pichu brothers and Teddiursa. However, Teddiursa began to stop running, too tired to keep going. It sniffed the air, smelling ice cream, and ran over to the ice cream truck. Now Pichu big and Pichu little were the only two running after the invitation. They hopped over a car and right on top of 's head. Angrily, Houndour began chasing after the brothers. Meanwhile, Smoochum was looking for her friends when she ran into an . The Oddish seemed extremely upset. The episode then switches back to the Pichu brothers who are still trying to escape from the angry Houndour. They go through a small opening in a large fence. When Houndour tried and failed to go through the same way, it simply went around the fence. The Pichu brothers found a small place to disguise themselves as a . However, when the Houndour came looking for them, it found out the Pichu were hiding in the disguise and the chase continued. The Pichu brothers ran inside of a small building. They then headed for a closing elevator and were able to escape from Houndour in there. Once on top of the building, they looked up at the sky to see themselves in a cloud, happily holding hands. They then saw the fruit form in the clouds. A big wind blew the invitation they had been searching for right into their face. Happy to have their invitation, they headed back down the elevator and out of the building, only to come face to face with an unhappy Houndour. They were soon chased again, and ran down a large hill. Before colliding with a fire hydrant, they split apart. Houndour, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky and ran head first into the hydrant. The hydrant squirted water, sending Houndour flying off to a different part of town and onto a . Once it fell off the Snorlax, Snorlax rolled over, crushing Houndour. Part Four Meanwhile, Meowth and his friends were finally finished setting up for the party. However, Cubone slipped and fell into a few of the tables. Meowth yelled angrily at it, only to get it upset again. After a few reassuring words from Meowth, Cubone happily jumped around again and the Squirtle began to clean up the mess. The episode swtiches to Magby, Wooper, and Teddiursa back at the Pokémon Clubhouse, looking very distraught. The two Pichu ran over with the invitation, followed by Smoochum with the sad Oddish. Oddish's invitation had been blown away in the wind. Pichu big realized that the invitation they had was actually Oddish's. Pichu little was hesitant on giving Oddish the invitation, but with a push from his older brother, he finally handed it over. Happily, Oddish ran off with its invitation. Fortunately for them, ran over with invitations tied to a balloon at hand. Meowth had sent them to everyone, but Azumarill forgot to deliver them. Before Azumarill could hand over the invitations, a wind swept the balloon away and got it hooked on a pole hanging off a building. Pichu big quickly got an idea after seeing a balloon floating in the air in the wind. They began to create a Magby-powered hot air balloon. Once they got up to where the invitations are, the wind almost blew the balloon away. However, one of the Pichu was able to grab a hold of the invitations. Again, Meowth was seen standing on a building, happy that his party was here. The episode switched to a scene with many Pokémon enjoying themselves at the party. Pichu and the gang showed up with their invitations and began to dig in. Meowth left the room with Cubone, the three Squirtle, and Wobbuffet. Meowth made an announcement telling everyone that the show he planned out was about to begin. The Pokémon all walked through the doors to the stadium. The episode switches to 3-D Meowth and Wobbuffet happily getting ready for the party. Part Five This next part, as stated earlier, is different from each viewing. However, the same version of Meowth's Party is heard. At the very end of the episode, Meowth is seen wanting to set off fireworks. However, when they set off the fireworks, nothing happens. When Meowth goes to investigate, the fireworks start up, sending Meowth flying with them. Pichu and the gang look in awe at the beautiful fireworks. Characters Humans * Jessie (voice only; singing during Meowth's Party song) * James (voice only; singing during Meowth's Party song) Pokémon * (Pichu Big) * (Pichu Little) * ( ) * ( ) * (three; Squirtle Squad members) * * (Pichu Posse) * (Pichu Posse) * (Pichu Posse) * (Pichu Posse) * (Pichu Posse) * * * * (Pichu Posse) Pokémon attending Meowth's party * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Cast Roger Kay|Karakara||カラカラ}} Roger Kay|Ishitsubute||イシツブテ}} Mayumi Shintani|Upah|Mayumi Shintani|ウパー|新谷 真弓}} Ryōka Yuzuki|Eipam|Ryōka Yuzuki|エイパム|柚木 涼香}} Ken Gates|Narration|Unshō Ishizuka|ナレーション|石塚運昇|bottom=yes}} |} Trivia *One Japanese version of the episode is narrated by . *Although neither Ash's Pikachu or any other appeared, mentioned Ash's Pikachu through the comment "Boy, they're scarier than Pikachu" when he got annoyed at the Squirtle Squad's slow work for the second time. *Although not appearing in this special, a 's voice can be heard throughout the episode multiple times. *In one scene, Meowth can be seen holding something that looks like a Nintendo GameCube controller. *It is never explained why the Squirtle Squad is working with Meowth, or the random . *Along with Mewtwo — Prologue to Awakening, this is the only Pokémon production whose dub credits indicate the roles of each voice actor. Errors Dub edits In other langages |de= |it= |pt_br= |es_eu= }} Category:Anime shorts Category:Side-story episodes Category:Pokémon Channel Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Tokuhiro Matsubara Category:Episodes animated by Sayuri Ichiishi de:Pichu Bros.: Einer für alle! es:EE03 fr:Les Frères Pichu : Que la Fête Commence ! zh:我們是皮丘兄弟‧派對大騷亂！之卷